The Vampire Diaries S8
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of S8 fanfics I've done.
1. Running Back To You

Running Back To You

Characters: Damon, Kat, Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set after S8. What if Kat came back to life? When Damon finds her hurt, will he leave her to her own demise, or will he save her? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Datherine

Delena (mentioned)

It was a nebulous night, as Damon Salvatore drove out of Mystic Falls, away from the pain and misery the town had given him. After they'd found a way to wake Elena up and save Damon from the evil that had gotten him inside that vault, he'd had his time with Elena but that was over with. She'd died just as Katherine had, so he was getting the hell out of dodge.

When he saw someone laying in the middle of the road, he stopped the car and got out to see who it was. And when he stood between her and the front of his car, he knew who exactly it was.

"Katherine?" he questioned, surprised. She'd been dead for nearly seven years, after all. _What the hell is she doing here?_ he thought, and knelt down beside her, looking down at her. As he did, he saw that she'd come from a prison world, because there was an ascendant not far from where she lay. He assessed her with his eyes and saw blood on either side of her head, a dagger in her thigh, and saw that her lower stomach was bleeding as well as her side. He also saw that her should was dislocated and she was pale from blood loss. Her breathing was slow too, but she was still alive.

He gently slid an arm under her, pulling her gently into his arms, her arm around his shoulders, and slid his other arm under her legs, and got to his feet.

"Let's get you out of here."

A few minutes later, he was driving out of town towards the next closest hospital, one hand holding a towel in place on her lower stomach wound, applying pressure to try and at least slow the bleeding. He just hoped that she would survive long enough for him to get her to the hospital. She'd been dying of old age and hadn't been able to digest vampire blood last time she was human, so he didn't want to try feeding her his blood.

"Stay with me, Katherine. You're going to be okay. You just need to keep fighting," he encouraged, though he didn't know if she could hear him.

An hour later, he was pacing in the waiting room in the next town over from Mystic Falls, Virginia. She'd been in such terrible shape when he'd brought her in that he didn't know whether or not she would live.

An hour later, a doctor finally came over to him and informed him that she was very lucky. She had a dislocated shoulder, opened artery in her thigh, and some internal bleeding but would be just fine.

A few minutes later, he walked into her hospital room and sat on her bedside. He was glad that he cared for her. Her being injured and nearly dying again made him realize something. He didn't want her to die, because he loved her and probably never even stopped loving her. He didn't think he'd ever feel like this towards her ever again, but here he was, sitting on her hospital bed, back in love with her. He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, looking down at her silently.

He gave her a smile, when she woke up.

"Hey," he greeted her.

She smiled back. "Hey."

"So, mind telling me what happened? You almost died on the road," he inquired of her.

"I ended up in a not so kind prison world and used the ascendant to escape," she answered him.

"Well, I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad you're alive. I guess you almost dying made me realize that I still care. I realize now that I never stopped loving you, even when I was in love with Elena," he confessed to her.

She gave a smile. "What got you to stop hating me? All you ever did was try to kill me, party over my death, torment me on my deathbed, and threaten me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I was just so angry at you for telling me that you never loved me. You hurt me more than you ever had before," he apologized.

She smiled. "It's okay. All is forgiven." She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face. "My sweet, innocent Damon."

He gave a smile and she put her hand down.

After looking at each other for a few minutes, they began to make out passionately.


	2. Love Me Again

Love Me Again

Characters: Damon, Kat, Elena, Bonnie, Enzo, Kai, Caroline, Klaus, Evil Herself

Summary: Set in S8 in the future. What if Kat came back to life?

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dismal night in Mystic Falls, as Damon Salvatore sat on his couch, shot glass of Bourbon in hand, sipping it. He'd been saved from Evil Herself and so had Enzo. Bonnie was dead and Damon and Elena had fallen out of love. After so long of her being under Kai's sleeping spell, he had realized that he didn't love her. He had only thought he had. Elena was back to going to college and Stefan had left, figuring it was time to move on. Caroline had been trying to get a hold of the Originals with no luck so she could see Klaus. Enzo was by himself doing his thing, as well was Damon now. That's what brought him to the present casually drinking, nothing to do.

After escaping the prison world and Kai, Katherine suddenly appeared with the ascendant in hand, outside the boarding house, quite injured. Despite the injuries she'd sustained and despite what he'd done to her on her deathbed, she limped towards the door, hoping Damon would save her. He'd loved her the most once. Besides, she knew he couldn't resist playing the hero, no matter what.

As she limped inside, closing the door behind herself, and headed for the living room, ascendant in her hand, she knew she'd lost a lot of blood.

As she entered the living room, her vision was blurry and tunnel-like. Everything started to seem far away.

Damon set his shot glass down when he saw her.

"Katherine?"

He blurred over to stand in front of her and knew she'd lost a lot of blood and had come from a prison world. He took the ascendant from her, putting it in his jacket. He knew who had done this to her. The dagger in her lower stomach by her abdomen and arrow in her thigh gave it away. She'd just escaped Kai. Technically, he'd done this to her too, because he'd been the one who had ripped his head off to save Bonnie to stay on Elena's good side.

"Damon, she said softly from blood loss and her injuries.

"It's okay. I'm here. You're gonna be okay," he replied, though he couldn't promise her anything.

As she collapsed, too weak to stand, he caught her from hitting the floor and then gently layed her down on the floor. He gently took her jacket off and pulled the dagger out, tossing it a foot away, and used her jacket to tie around the wound. He then blurred off, grabbed some towels, and then blurred back and took the arrow out. He used a few towels to tie around her thigh that he realized had an opened artery. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew he had to get her to the hospital. She had and was still losing a lot of blood and he knew an opened artery for a human could be deadly. She was very pale too and fighting to stay awake, but he knew she couldn't fight it for long.

He put her arm around his shoulders and gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet.

"Stay with me, Katherine. I just need you to fight a little longer," he said, before blurring towards the hospital. He just hoped she'd be okay.

As he blurred towards what she assumed to be the hospital, hoping to save her, she could feel herself losing the fight. She didn't want to go to sleep, though. She knew she could die if she did before he got to the hospital.

A few minutes later, he got to the hospital with her.

As she closed her eyes, she could hear doctors around her and feel herself being rushed down a hall. Then everything went black for her.

Five hours later, after Katherine was out of surgery and in a recovery room, Damon walked in and sat on her bedside. He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face. Apart from the injuries he'd seen, he'd been told that she had a concussion, too. He'd been told it could be a few days or so before she woke up, but they didn't know her. He knew her. He knew she would go down fighting. That was the Katherine he knew. Human or not, she was still a fighter to the end. That's what he'd always loved about her. She was a fighter and 145 years ago, he'd thought she was free; something he hadn't been until he'd turned. She'd given him a gift.

"Katherine, it's me. Can you hear me? I need you to wake up for me," he called. "I need you. I need you to open your eyes. Prove them wrong and open your eyes."

He looked at her, but didn't see any sign that she was waking up.

"Remember when you first came to me for help 65 years ago, even though for you it was three years ago, looking like hell? It took me 60 years to figure it out, but I was never in love with Elena. I got my feeling mixed up, because you were right that night. I don't want you to die. At first I was relieved that you were dead, but 60 years later, I realized something. I never stopped loving you. Maybe, if you still love me, and when you get out of this, we can start over until our end," he confessed to her.

As she lay there, she heard everything, though she couldn't quite wake up yet. What she heard though, made her happy. Her sweet Damon was still there; the Damon she'd fallen for back in 1864.

A couple days later, she woke up and was able to go home with Damon. That's when their love story continued.


	3. Forever Love You Again

Forever Love You Again

Characters: Damon, Kat, Enzo, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie

Summary: Set in S8. What if Katherine came back to life after escaping a hellish prison world, and finds out what has happened to Damon and Enzo? Will she help save them? Can she save them due to Damon's hatred towards her and because she hasn't seen Enzo in centuries? How will Stefan and Caroline react to her being alive once more?

Pairings:

Datherine

Caratherine (friendship)

Staroline

Delena

It was a nebulous night as Katherine, human, walked through the streets, ascendant in hand. She'd just come from a prison world and looked like hell with blood on one side of her head and nearly looking like the night she'd come to Damon for help. She didn't know how long she'd been gone, but the population of humans had dwindled since the last time she'd been alive. It looked pretty vacant.

When she was about to walk past a warehouse, even human, she could smell the familiar scent of death. She could tell that it was more than a few deaths. Nearby she could also hear Damon and an old friend of hers,' Enzo, talking.

As she entered the warehouse, curious of what was going on, and once she was close enough, she heard what they were saying more easily.

"How much control do you have left?" Enzo questioned. "I'm down to like two percent."

"None. I turned it off. You should try it. If she sees nothing, she knows you don't care about anything," Damon replied.

"We don't even know what it is," Enzo stated.

Katherine stayed hidden, figuring that it probably wasn't best to let herself be known. She knew how he was when he had it turned off. She also knew that if something was controlling them; getting inside their heads; it was best to stay away from that thing, whatever it was.

She quietly left and headed for the boarding house. Maybe the others would like to share to her what all she'd missed.

Thirty minutes later, she entered the boarding house, heading for the living room, assuming someone would be there. If she was lucky someone that didn't hate her very much would be there. She didn't feel like dying again.

As she entered the living room, she saw that Caroline was the only one there, but it sounded like she was talking to Stefan over her phone.

Caroline hung up after she told him to keep her updated, and then turned around, smelling blood and human, only to see a looking like hell human Katherine.

"Katherine?" she questioned, shocked that she was alive. _What the hell?_ she thought to herself.

Katherine gave her a smile.

"Hello, Blondie."

"What are you doing here? Stefan killed you," Caroline inquired.

"I was sent to a prison world when I died. Now what did I miss? I just overheard Damon say that he turned it off and it sounds like something's controlling them; getting inside their heads. Not to mention, there's a warehouse full of brutally murdered people hanging from hooks," she replied to the vampiress.

"We opened a vault months ago that released something. We didn't listen to someone that said not to open it. When we went in after Damon and Enzo, they were gone. Then numbers started piling up of missing people. We didn't have any clues until tonight where they might be. You just answered our question where they are," Caroline explained.

Katherine set the ascendant on the drinking table and poured herself a shot glass of Bourbon. She took a sip from it.

"I'm glad I could be of help. You guys need to find out what's controlling them. While you guys do that, I'm going to figure out a way to get Damon to turn it back on. It'll be easier though once he's separated from that thing."

"Why would you want to help Damon or us?" Caroline quizzed.

"Because I know I was a bad person as a vampire and I shouldn't have body jumped, but I turned him and taught him everything he knows. You could say I feel responsible for him, whether he hates me or not. Besides, I loved Damon the most. As for the rest of you, you're my vampire family and if there's something evil in town, I'm going to help kick its ass."

Caroline could tell that she was telling the truth this time around.

Katherine set the empty shot glass down.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Caroline watched, as she left to go do just that, before calling Stefan.

"Hey," Stefan greeted.

"You won't believe who just showed up. Katherine's alive and human and has a lead on Damon and Enzo. She overheard them talking in a warehouse. Damon turned it off and she said it sounds like something's controlling them. The missing bodies are there. Be careful," Caroline informed him.

"How is she alive?" he inquired.

"She said she came from a prison world and she looks like hell. I believe her. We can talk about this later. We have to figure out what's controlling them."

"I'll see you in a little while then," Stefan replied.

They hung up and Caroline went back to looking at the map, pondering which warehouse it could be and how to save them both. She hated to admit it, but Katherine was right.

After her shower and putting on clothes of hers from last time she'd been human, she went downstairs to rejoin Caroline.

"If you want to know where they are, just ask me. I cared about Damon and Enzo. I'm not going to lie about their exact location."

Caroline looked at her.

"Then tell me where they are."

"Fine," she said, before telling her their exact location.

A few nights later, while the others destroyed the Siren, Bonnie helping magically, Katherine found them on a desolate road, talking.

Katherine revealed herself by coming out from the tree line.

"Hello, Damon," she greeted with a smile.

As she anticipated he would do upon seeing her, he went for her. He vamp-sped over to her and pinned her against a tree.

"In what universe do you get to be alive!?" he growled at her.

She gasped from his hold around her throat, but smiled. This was one step towards his humanity coming back. As long as he felt some kind of emotion, it was progress; even hate.

"I'm you still feel something with my presence. At least you feel something; anything."

He let go of her.

Enzo stood by, watching, ready to stop Damon if he tried to kill her.

"Look, Damon, I know what happened, okay? Caroline told me. You need to turn it back on. I know you've been through hell, but you have people that care about you." She began to step towards him. "Elena wouldn't want you to be like this and neither does Stefan."

Damon knew she was right, as he stood there, looking at her.

"It's not that simple," he informed her.

"I know," she replied. She knew him too well. "They need you, though."

After some consideration, he closed his eyes, concentrating on turning it back on. Then, when he opened them, he had it back on.

He looked at her.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Katherine."

She smiled.

"You're welcome."

A month later, Katherine and Damon, after settling things and forgiving each other, were together once again.


	4. Meant To Be After All

Meant To Be After All

Characters: Damon, Kat, Stefan (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Kai (mentioned), Bonnie (mentioned), Enzo (mentioned), Siren (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S8. Based on the song "Not Meant To Be." Katherine comes back to life after escaping the 1994 prison world and Kai. Will Damon save her or not?

Pairings:

Datherine

It's never enough to say I'm sorry

It's never enough to say I care

But I'm caught between what you wanted from me

And knowing that if I give that to you

I might just disappear

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It was a nebulous night, as Damon drove through Mystic Falls, on the way out of town. A few weeks ago, he and Enzo had been saved from the Siren when they'd destroyed it. Just last week he'd gotten his humanity back on. Now he was on his way out of town for a break from Mystic Falls and everything that came with it.

Suddenly, on a road, close to the edge of town, he stopped the car, seeing someone on the road. Deciding to see who is was and if he could help, he got out and walked towards the shoulder of the road.

Once there, he immediately knew who it was. She wasn't Elena, but he'd know her anywhere.

"Katherine?"

He knelt by her to assess her condition and wounds with his eyes. When he did and saw the arrow in her lower stomach and the ascendant not far from her, he knew where she'd come from.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this," he said, knowing she'd just escaped Kai and it was partly his fault. He was the one that killed Kai to save Bonnie, and Stefan was the one that had killed her. Damon had just watched instead of trying to keep her alive, because he'd loved Elena. He couldn't deny that there was still connection between them, though. She'd taught him everything he knew.

*As I Lay Dying*

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, I can't change your mind

I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street

I can't give you what you want

And it's killing me

And I, I'm starting to see

Maybe we're not meant to be

It's never enough to say I love you

It was a dismal night in the Mystic Falls woods in 1864, as human Damon stood in front of her, her standing against a tree.

"Why must you run from me?"

"Because I know that you will chase," she answered with a smile.

"Then let me chase you forever," he replied.

She used a fingernail to make a cut by her collarbone.

"I'm not going to feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it. Choose."

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, before he began to drink from the cut. That was the first lesson she taught him; take what you want without consequences.

*500 Years of Solitude*

No it's never enough to say I try

It's hard to believe

That there's no way out for you and me

And it seems to be the story of our lives

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

There's still time to turn this around

You could be building this up instead of tearing it down

But I keep thinking

Maybe it's too late

As Katherine lay in bed, resting, stuck in the memory of her parents slaughtered, Damon appeared in her memory, ready to torment her about it.

"You know, your family's death was all your fault," he told her.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head," she said angrily, mad at him for being inside her head and trying to torment her.

He didn't heed, but instead, went on to comment about the style that Klaus used, saying that he admired how he'd put the sword through her father and made him hang on the wall.

*The Return*

Katherine stood in front of him in the living room.

"Kiss me or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know you're only capable of one."

He pinned her to the floor with a hand around her throat. He thought about the latter, but then a moment later, he let go of her and kissed her.

She kissed back with a smile and they blurred towards a wall, her against it, and they continued kissing.

He pulled away five minutes later.

"Wait. Time out."

She pushed him away and stepped back, waiting for him to continue.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fire rockets and red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years I spent missing you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. That's the beauty of eternity. See, we have time. I need the truth just this once."

She stood in front of him.

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer."

He rested gentle hands on either side of her face.

"The truth is…I've never loved you."

She took his hands and put them down, before walking off.

As she walked off, everything she said sunk in and he grabbed a shot glass, chucking it at the fireplace. As a result, it shattered into a million pieces, just as he felt like right now.

*Present*

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, baby, I'm starting to see

Maybe we're not meant to be

As he scanned her, he saw a dagger in her thigh and her lower stomach and side were bleeding. To top it off, there was blood on either side of her head and she was pale from blood loss.

After another moment of looking her over, he pulled the arrow out and gently picked her up in his arms, taking her to his car.

As he drove out of town to the nearest town and hospital, he hoped that she'd make it. All he could do was hope. He'd hated her for so long and now he cared for her. He didn't hate her anymore. He just wanted her to live. His hatred had died when she had died. Besides, no one deserved to be treated the way Kai liked to treat others.

He looked over at her.

"Katherine, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes. I know I was an ass before you died and I'm sorry for that."

When he got parked in the hospital parking lot and opened her side of the car, she began to wake up and he went to her side. He could see that though she was awake, she was fighting as to not go under again.

"Hey. You're finally awake." He gently picked her up in his arms and walked to the hospital building. "Stay with me. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

She was barely awake, as he entered and got some help for her.

A few minutes later, she was rushed down the hallway with a breathing mask on her.

A few hours later, he entered her hospital room after she'd survived the surgery, and sat on her bedside, his hands in hers.

"You're lucky. You know that? You've been through hell and back and survived."

He gave a smile, though she wasn't awake yet.

An hour later, she woke up and he gave a smile, which she returned.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well, you didn't deserve that and I don't hate you anymore," he replied.

"Well, thanks for the save anyway." She smiled. "If it's any consolation, thinking about you kept me going."

She slowly sat up in bed and gave him a kiss, which he lustfully returned. After her death and near death experience, he realized that he loved her.

A month later, they were a couple again.


	5. I Don't Deserve You (Datherine)

I Don't Deserve You (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Enzo, Sarah Salvatore, Elena, Siren, Silas, Stefan

Summary: Set in S8. Based on the song "I Don't Deserve You." Katherine comes back to life after being in a prison world and saves Damon from his stupidity when she finds him in a very dark place. In return, he saves her. What will ensue between them?

Pairings:

Datherine

You're the first face that I see

And the last thing I think about

You're the reason that I'm alive

You're what I can't live without

You're what I can't live without

It was early morning turning into dawn, as a human Katherine began walking, having escaped a prison world, when she saw someone on one of the hills past the tree line. He seemed familiar, so she began walking towards the guy that had his back to her and, once she was at the tree line, she knew who it was. She'd know him anywhere no matter what. She could see that he was finishing a bottle of Bourbon, obviously in a lot of emotional pain. She also could see that he had his ring off. Considering the sun was starting to come up, she knew what he was planning to do. She couldn't let him die; never.

She walked up to him and snatched the bottle from him and grabbed his ring from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? You don't get to die no matter what you're going through," she blurted at him, as she stood in front of him.

"One, how are you alive? Two, you don't get to tell me what to do. You don't know what I've been through. Elena's gone and I've hurt many and almost killed Enzo. I killed Sarah too. She was the last of our living family. A Siren got inside my head and made me do things. The world would be better off without me," he replied.

Hearing this, she knew what he was going through. It pained her to see him in pain, but she didn't want him dead. She'd lied to him to make him let her go. She loved him and always would.

"I ended up in a prison world after I died and just escaped with an ascendant," she answered him. She then tried to reason with him. "Just because you did those things and you're in pain doesn't give you the right to do this. You have people that care about you. You can't die. I won't let you. Just put your ring on and let's talk."

She held out his ring to him.

"It gives me plenty of a right. Besides, why do you care? You said it yourself. You never loved me. It was always Stefan. Just leave me to die in peace."

"I know you're not going to believe me, but I always loved you. I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew Klaus was getting close. I had to protect you. If he knew we loved each other, he would've killed you to hurt me more. I did what I had to do to save you. And then you fell for Elena, so I figured it wouldn't matter if I told you anyway once he left," she explained to him.

"Why tell me now then?" he replied, testing to see if she was telling him the truth.

"Because I need you alive and so do the others that care about you. Please, don't do this, Damon. I know you didn't spare my life, but I'm asking you to spare your own," she encouraged her elder childe.

He sighed, seeing that she was nearly begging him to live, making him see that she was telling the truth.

"Fine. You've been convincing enough."

He took his Daylight ring from her and put it on.

She sighed in relief.

"Now why don't we go some place to talk," he suggested.

She smiled.

"Good idea."

You never give up

When I'm falling apart

Your arms are always open wide

And you're quick to forgive

When I make a mistake

You love me in the blink of an eye

I don't deserve your love

But you give it to me anyway

Can't get enough

You're everything I need

And when I walk away

You take off running and come right after me

It's what you do

And I don't deserve you

You're the light inside my eyes

You give me a reason to keep trying

You give me more than I could dream

And you bring me to my knees

You bring me to my knees

Your heart is gold and how am I the one

That you've chosen to love

I still can't believe that you're right next to me

After all that I've done

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, seeing that she was quite injured from her time in the prison world.

"You sure you don't need any help before we talk?"

He looked at her, seeing that she looked like hell and had a lot of wounds and blood on either side of her head.

When he asked that, she was suddenly aware of how injured she was from that prison.

"I look like hell," she commented, before everything went dim for her.

Damon caught her from hitting the ground and then gently picked her up in his arms.

"You're gonna be okay. Stay with me," he encouraged, before blurring off to get her to the hospital. He lost Elena. He couldn't lose her too. She'd been his first love. Apart from that, she'd just saved him from killing himself. He felt like he owed her. It was his turn to save her. He needed to make up for being an ass to her when she'd been dying and for feeding her to Silas, as well as for trying to kill himself today. This was his way of making up for all of that.

She felt wind, as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting her know that he was going to save her one way or another, whether he still loved her or not.

I don't deserve your love

But you give it to me anyway

Can't get enough

You're everything I need

And when I walk away

You take off running and come right after me

It's what you do

And I don't deserve you

A few hours later, after she survived the surgery, Damon was seated on her bedside, a hand on her right one, waiting for her to wake up.

An hour later, when she woke up, she saw that she was in a hospital bed with Damon seated on her bedside, a hand on hers. She smiled.

"Hey."

He smiled back. "You made it through."

"Well, I always do manage to survive somehow," she replied.

"That you do," he agreed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you're alive. Thanks for saving me from my own stupidity. I guess you made me realize when you almost died that I never stopped loving you," he replied.

"You're welcome then." She slowly sat up in bed. "And I never stopped loving you either."

A moment later, after their confessions, they began kissing romantically and lustfully.


	6. Welcome Back

Welcome Back

Characters: Damon, Kat, Stefan, Pearl (mentioned), Anna (mentioned), Cade (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S8E_. Kat comes back to life and finds out that Damon's humanity is off and that a deal was made with Cade, also known as the Devil. Can Katherine break the deal with Cade and bring Damon's humanity back?

Pairings:

Datherine

A/N: Stefan hasn't turned his humanity off yet.

It was a nebulous night as human Katherine appeared with an ascendant in hand, having just come from a prison world. When she appeared, she saw that she was in Stefan's room at the boarding house. She also saw Damon with a wooden ornament in hand and Stefan. Something was different about Damon. She knew him just as well as he knew her. She knew that he'd turned it off. He was destructible enough with it on. He was worst with it off. She knew because she'd watched them from a distance for centuries when she'd been a vampire.  
She walked over when he was about to stab Stefan with it and though she knew he was stronger than her, she put herself between them and put a hand around his wrist to stop him.  
"Damon, stop," she said.  
"Oh, don't worry. He won't stay dead; either of us dies, come back thanks to a little deal Sybil and I made to Cade. Now get out of my way."  
"No. Not until you listen to me and stop. I don't care what kind of deal you made with the Devil himself. I didn't turn both of you for you to kill each other," she tried to reason.  
"I'm not listening to you of all people."  
"You asked for it then." She let go of his wrist and magically through him against a wall. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you hurt or kill anyone. Besides, everything you've done, you'll regret when you turn it on, and you **will** turn it on someday."  
"What are you doing back?" Stefan had to ask after watching the scene.  
"When you killed me, I ended up in a prison world, instead of hell. I finally got out with an ascendant. Why don't you go. I'll deal with Damon," she replied, keeping her eyes on her elder childe.  
Stefan did as told.  
Damon got to his feet.  
"Of course you'd stop me. It was always Stefan. You'll save him any day," he said to try and hurt her, throwing her own words back in her face.

*Flashback-The Return*

It was a nebulous night at the Salvatore boarding house, as Katherine and Damon made out, him against the wall of the living room.  
A few minutes later, he told her, "Time out."  
She stopped and pushed him away a short distance.  
"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget how much I love you. I'll forget the 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. See, we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I need the truth just this once."  
She stood in front of him.  
"Stop. I already know the question and its answer."  
He rested gentle hands on either side of her head, as he waited for her answer.  
"The truth is…I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."  
She gently took his hands off both sides of her head and let go, before slowly walking off. She hated hurting him, but this was for his own good.  
As she left the boarding house, she heard the sound of a shot glass breaking, which meant that she'd succeeded in making him let her go.

*End*

*Present*

"I saved him because no matter what, you're brothers. You'll always look out for each other. You'd hate yourself for hurting or killing him when you finally turn it on. Besides, someone has to keep you in line and since your friends and Stefan can't seem to do it, it's my job now."  
"I can take care of myself. Everyone can just stop trying to control what I do."  
She understood what he'd said. Nobody liked being controlled. She had to help him before he did anything stupid. She had to turn his humanity back on. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was stubborn more than herself. At least she didn't need too much work on when Pearl and Anna got her to turn it on.  
"I know you just want to be left alone while your humanity is off, but if everyone does that, you'll either kill every human in sight or get yourself killed. I know you don't want that on your conscience. You feel things too deeply."  
"I don't want your help or anyone else's. Just leave me alone and get out!" he yelled at her.  
"I can't do that. You're spiraling. I don't want you to hurt someone you care about, whether you feel or not."  
"Since when did you start caring about what I feel?" he questioned.  
"Since I became human, but you didn't want to see that I want to be a better person."  
"Well, I don't care about your attempt of redemption. IF you don't get out now, I'm going to rip you apart," he growled, meaning every word.  
"Don't threaten someone with magic. Haven't you learned that countless times before?"  
He began to blur towards her, but she gave him a migraine, making him fall to his knees in pain.  
"I warned you," she said, wishing she didn't need to hurt him. He was just too stubborn. She had to do this whether she wanted to or not. "If you just turn it on, everyone will leave you alone."  
"Never," he growled.  
"I know you don't want the emotional pain of what you've done by turning it on, but at least you'll feel. Why would anyone want to live without feeling emotions? If you can't feel, there's nothing left to live for." She knew she was starting to sound like the girl she had been 500 years ago, but she didn't care. She had to get him to turn it on.  
"Go to hell," he said to her.  
"Then so be it," she replied.

A few weeks later, she finally got him to turn it on and Cade to discard the deal. They even fell back in love and she helped him deal with everything he'd done and with the loss of Elena.


	7. Love Will Remember

Love Will Remember

Characters: Damon, Kat, Cade, Sybil, Stefan

Summary: Set in S8. Katherine helps take down Cade and after Damon saves her from Cade and Sybil, he realizes that he still cares about her. What will ensue?

Pairings:

Datherine

A/N: I got this idea after reading "Eternal Love" on

It was a dismal night, as Katherine walked through Mystic Falls, having just come back to life. Though she'd just come back to life, she knew all that had been going on. She'd taken a peak while she'd been tortured with memories in Hell. She didn't like what Sybil had done, nor did she like the deal between Cade, Stefan, and Damon. She knew that they were planning on killing Cade, if they hadn't already killed him, but Sybil she knew would prove more difficult to handle. She didn't like Mystic Falls being ruined by Sybil and Cade though or Damon being messed with by either of them. She was proud of Damon for holding on to his humanity for so long, though. That meant he wasn't gone. He could still be saved.

After not finding Damon at the boarding house or Grille, she figured out that they were going to kill Cade tonight. What better place to kill Cade than somewhere secluded with no one around but themselves to get hurt, just in case anything went wrong. She knew they were going to the falls, which she soon found. She found both of them getting their asses kicked by Cade, so she knew that she needed to intervene. She had to help kill him. She also noticed that Stefan was human again, since he wasn't healing. She didn't let herself dwell on anything else though.

Katherine approached the scene.

"Get away from him," she said in a threatening voice to Cade, daring him to harm Damon anymore. She cared for Stefan too, but not as much as she did for Damon.

Cade turned to face her.

"Katherine."

"Get him out of here," she told Damon, needing to know that they were both okay. She didn't take her eyes off Cade as she told Damon that.

"I was wondering why I couldn't find you," Cade said. "Now I know why. You've somehow managed to come back to life. As a human no less."

"Yes, well I'd rather be human than spend another day in Hell. I'm not going back," she said, as she stood just inches in front of him.

After Damon had gotten Stefan home, he left to go back to finish it. If Katherine was there to do what he was going to do, she didn't stand much of a chance against Cade. He may hate her, but he didn't want her to die at the hands of Cade. Besides, she was human again. She deserved another chance if she was going to help them, instead of destroying everyone's lives. Not that she could really do much as a human, anyway.

When Damon came back, Cade was approaching Katherine whom was on the ground with an injured and heavily bleeding lower stomach. There was also blood on either side of her head, which Damon assumed could mean a possible concussion.. He took the opportunity of distraction and stabbed the weapon into Cade, killing him, before he could do anymore harm to Katherine.

When Cade was dead, Damon blurred to her side. She was quite injured, but he didn't want to chance giving her blood, since she couldn't digest vampire blood last time she'd been human.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine, if you can hear me, open your eyes."

After a moment of waiting, he took his hand away and gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet, blurring her to the hospital.

A few hours later, after surgery, he had her released and layed her down in his bed, figuring she'd be okay. All she'd gotten was a bleeding head and lower stomach wound. She was quite lucky after fighting against Cade.

He sat on her bedside with a shot glass of Bourbon, sipping it, waiting for her to awaken, the bottle on the end table.

When she woke up, she was surprised to see Damon there and saw that he'd taken her to the hospital but she was in his room.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," was all he could say. He didn't even want to ask how she was even alive or human.

The next day, they were both in the living room sipping a shot glass of Bourbon, sitting next to each other, when they got a visit from Sybil.

She entered the living room.

"I heard you were alive. I couldn't help but see it for myself," she greeted Katherine.

The doppelganger finished her shot glass of Bourbon and set the shot glass down, before getting to her feet.

"Now that you've seen it for yourself, why don't you go? I know what you've done to everyone, including Damon. That's something I don't appreciate. Just because you have the power to do something, doesn't mean you should put it to use."

She slowly began to approach the Siren.

"Well, what's the use of having any kind of power if you don't use it?" Sybil countered. Then she said to Damon, "Now I know why you're not her biggest fan. Why don't you come with me and have some fun?"

Damon go to his feet after finishing his shot glass of Bourbon.

"Now why would I do that? You're not much fun yourself."

Before she knew it, Katherine was being held with Sybil's hand around her throat, Sybil behind her.

"Maybe if I break those ties you have with your friends and whoever Katherine is to you, maybe you'll finally become the faithful servant I need," Sybil replied to him.

Damon became cautious now. He didn't want Katherine killed by Sybil. He didn't save her from Cade, just to be killed by Sybil.

"Let her go, Sybil," he warned.

"Why should I?" Sybil countered him.

"Because killing her won't solve anything or make me be your loyal servant," he told her.

Sybil let her go and through her against a wall. She then approached him.

"Now what can I do that will ensure that you'll cooperate?" she inquired of him.

"Nothing," he replied, before using the weapon to kill her, hoping it would keep her dead forever. Then he blurred over to Katherine, where she lay on the floor, but was about to get up.

He helped her to her feet.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"You sure?"

"I promise," she said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't know what I'd do if you never survived. There is something we can do though," he said.

"And what's that?" she questioned with a smile, knowing what he was thinking.

"This." A moment later, they were kissing.


	8. Brings Me Back To You

Brings Me Back To You (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S8 in the future. Kat is alive and human. She and Damon have gone through the forgiven stage, even. Damon still wants to be human, so they look for a cure in caves, since it's said to be there. When a cave in happens, can he find a way out, in order to save her, or will she die?

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dismal night, as Damon and human Kat walked through some cave-like tunnels. The caves were kind of underground. After she had recently come back to life, they'd patched things up and he no longer was waiting for Elena. They weren't quite a couple, but they were on the verge of becoming one. They'd been down in the cave tunnels, looking for a vial of another cure. It was said that another cure had been found down there.

When they'd been down there for several hours, half way through the tunnels, there was a cave in on and around them.

When Damon woke up on the ground on his stomach, he smelled blood, but he knew he wasn't hurt. It had to be Katherine.

He got to his feet and scanned for her. That's when he saw her on her side, injured. He assumed that he'd been out for a while, since it looked like she'd been like that for a while.

He blurred to her side and gently got her on her back. He then rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine, if you can hear me, I need you to wake up. Open your eyes for me."

He took his hand away and took her jacket gently off. He then pulled the rebar out, tossing it to the ground, and used it to apply pressure to her lower stomach wound. He knew he needed her to wake up. There was blood on either side of her head, so he knew if she had any head trauma, she had to stay awake. Some things he knew from the 1864 war. Other things he'd learned when Elena had been learning to be a doctor.

A few minutes later, he saw her wake up, which somewhat relieved him, as he tied her jacket into place. Then he rested gentle hands on either side of her face.

"Hey, Katherine. Look at me," he gently instructed. He knew she'd lost a lot of blood. If he didn't get them out soon, she'd either die from blood loss or loss of air. He was a vampire. He didn't have to breathe. But she did. "Katherine, I need you to stay awake. I'll get you out of here. Just give me a little time. Stay awake." He didn't wait for her to say anything, since he didn't expect her to. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and blurred off.

Forty-five minutes later, after getting a way out of the caves, he blurred back and knelt at her side. As he gently picked her up in his arms, she was barely awake.

Half an hour later, Damon watched her being rushed down the hall. At this point, she was fighting for her life, but he had faith. After all, she always pulled through.

A few hours later, she survived, so he took her home and to his room. Then he sat on her bedside and waited for her to wake up.

A few weeks later, after she fully healed, they became a couple. So, all was well that ends well.


	9. Love Without End (Datherine)

Love Without End (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Davina (mentioned), Kai (mentioned), Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S8. Kat survives a few years in the prison world and Kai. After escaping, she's found by Damon. After they fix things between each other, she begins to start dying of old age, once again. Can he find a way to save her life, or will she die again? If she lives, what will ensue between them? Will they get back together like they should've done in 2x1?

Pairings:

Datherine

 _I'm running out of time_

 _I hope that I can save you somehow_

 _If I—If I had superpowers_

 _I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine_

 _Have no fear, your hero is here_

 _My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near_

 _I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch your back_

 _A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack_

 _But I'm not a superhero_

 _I'm not that kinda guy_

 _But I can save you baby_

 _Give me a try_

' _Cause I'm runnin' out of time_

It was a dismal night, as Damon walked through town. After what had all happened several years ago, he was alone, everyone else having either died or moved out of town. Even Elena had been gone for years. Despite the grief, he was glad for the peace.

Suddenly, he stopped, smelling the all too familiar scents of Katherine, human blood, and human. Then, looking around, he saw her on her back on the ground, injured, human, and not far from a streetlight pole. He also saw an ascendant not far from her.

He blurred to her side and knelt by her. He knew from her injuries and the ascendant that she'd had to deal with Kai. Considering she hadn't been able to digest vampire blood when she'd been human last time though, he didn't wanna try it. He knew he had to do something, though. She'd lost a lot of blood, was pale from blood loss, had an opened thigh artery, and an arrow protruding from her lower stomach. After the years Elena had spent as a doctor, he'd learned things. He knew she wasn't doing well.

He took her jacket gently off and tied it around her thigh artery to try and stop her from bleeding out any further. He then pulled the arrow out and tossed it to the ground, before resting a hand on the side of her face.

"Stay with me, Katherine. You're not dying tonight. Look at me."

He gently slid an arm under her legs and another under her, supporting her head, as he gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet.

"I've gotcha. You're gonna be okay," he assured her.

Half an hour later, he watched her be rushed down the hallway. Although he hated her for past things she'd done, nobody deserved to be treated the way Kai treated people. Not even Katherine herself. He hoped she'd be okay. She'd lost so much blood that he hadn't been able to keep her awake long enough for him to get her to the hospital. Now, as she was rushed down the hallway, he knew she was in critical condition.

Several hours later, he was seated on her bedside, once she was in the recovery room. She'd be okay, but he now saw that she was dying. He noticed it from the last time she'd been human.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes," he called to her. He didn't want to go inside her head. He knew he didn't have that right. He'd lost that right when he'd tormented her on her deathbed last time. That, and he feared what he might see if he did. "I'm right here, Katherine. You're not alone," he added truthfully, but also as an encouragement to her. He needed her awake so they could talk.

A few hours later, when she woke up, she saw Damon on her bedside, a hand on hers, as if he cared. She vaguely remembered him finding her and trying to save her life. She realized that he'd gotten her to the hospital, which had saved her life.

When she woke up, he gave a smile.

"Hey," he greeted. "Feeling better?"

"Truthfully, I want to just sleep for an eternity, but I think I'll be okay. Thanks. You saved me."

She gave a smile, though it was weak, since she did feel weak still.

"Well, if you feel up for it, I'll take you home. You may feel good now, but you're clearly starting to die again. Don't worry. This time, we'll find a way to stop it."

"Well, there's one thing we didn't try last time. I was too scared last time. I know a couple Quarter witches in New Orleans. We'll need Davina. She's the most powerful witch in the Quarter. I knew her when she was younger. We were almost like family. Kids have always been my weakness. For obvious reasons. If anyone can save me from this, it'll be Davina," she informed and explained to him.

Shortly after they got home, and she was settled in Damon's bed, she talked to Davina. She remembered Katherine, so she agreed to look for a way to save her.

 _I know what I came to do_

 _And I didn't come to lose_

 _So I'll fight until you're mine_

 _And if trouble comes around_

 _I won't be backin' down_

 _Tonight_

 _If you're in danger_

 _I'm here to save ya_

 _That's what I'm made of_

 _Give you my superluv_

 _Can't you see_

 _That you're my lover_

 _We're meant to be_

 _You're like no other_

 _So come with me_

 _And say you're mine_

 _Don't keep me waiting_

' _Cause I'm runnin' out of time_

 _I know what I came to do_

 _And I didn't come to lose_

 _So I'll fight until you're mine_

 _And if trouble comes around_

 _I won't be backin' down, tonight_

 _If you're in danger_

 _I'm here to save ya_

 _That's what I'm made of_

 _Give you my superluv_

 _If you're in danger_

 _I'm here to save ya_

 _That's what I'm made of_

 _Give you my superluv_

 _If You're in danger_

 _I'm here to save ya_

 _That's what I'm made of_

 _Give you my superluv_

 _If you're in danger_

 _I'm here to save ya_

 _That's what I'm made of_

 _Give you my superluv_

 _If you're in danger_

 _I'm here to save ya_

 _That's what I'm made of_

 _Give you my superluv_

Weeks passed with her dying and Damon being there for her. Davina worked diligently to save her, where she was in New Orleans, and, at last, found a spell that reversed it. And so, Katherine lived and Damon and Kat got back together.

 _And all you really need_

 _Has been right in front of you this whole time_

 _And I—I didn't need no super powers_

 _I saved the world and now you are mine_

 _Now you're mine_


	10. Love Prevails (Datherine)

Love Prevails (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Caroline

Summary: Set in future S8. Damon and human Kat are in love again. Damon is still a vampire and Elena died 20 years ago. When they get trapped inside a collapsed building when an earthquake happens, will she be okay, despite how hurt she is?

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a nebulous night, as Damon woke up, rumble all around him. There'd been an earthquake, so he and Katherine had gotten stuck inside a collapsed building. He could see that cement was the ceiling now, while the floor was nothing but debris and rumble. He could smell blood, so he assumed that Katherine was hurt somewhere. He couldn't see her, though.

He sat up and scanned the area, as he listened for a heartbeat.

After a moment, he heard it and, after some assessment, located where she was. He then crawled over there and began to dig for her.

"Katherine, can you hear me? Talk to me," he called, as he dug.

Katherine woke up and saw that she was completely buried by rocks. She wasn't very focused, but she could tell that she was quite injured. She could feel blood on either side of her head, which she knew could mean a possible concussion. She also felt like something had stabbed into her abdomen, to the right. She knew she was losing a lot of blood, too.

When she heard Damon and rumble moving, she didn't say anything. She was too injured.

After about twenty minutes, he got her unburied. That's when he saw the damage. There was a rebar protruding from her abdomen, to the right. There was also blood on either side of her head, and she was barely awake from blood loss and her injuries.

He gently took her jacket off, before quickly pulling the rebar out, tossing it to the side, and used her jacket to tie securely around her wound. He then got her against him, her head against his shoulder.

"Stay with me, Katherine. You're gonna be okay. Just stay with me," he told her. He'd spent so much time hating her. Now they were back in love, but he knew if she didn't get help soon, she was going to die. He knew one person that would help if he asked though, so he called her for help.

Caroline was helping out with organizing and telling people what to do, when she got a call from Damon.

"This better be important," she greeted. Not that he would be calling her if it wasn't.

"I need your help getting Katherine out of here. She's dying."

"Where are you?" she had to ask, knowing he was asking her to help him save her life.

He told her where they were, and she agreed to help him. They then hung up.

About half an hour later, they had her out and he got her to the hospital.

A few hours later, after surgery, he was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. She'd be okay now, which relieved him.


End file.
